


Of Course It Fits

by NotQuiteCapRogers



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepslayerz, Fluff, M/M, Mrs.Pepperjack is a stereotypical white mom, voltron cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteCapRogers/pseuds/NotQuiteCapRogers
Summary: Eli does a crossword and cuteness ensures.





	Of Course It Fits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at it again with another creepslayerz fic. Also this work is completely unbetaed and as a 17 year writer it's probably not grade A quality lol

They were hanging out in Eli’s room. His mom was cooking dinner, trying out a bunch of vegan recipes she got off Pinterest.

Steve was sipping this weird non-GMO organic tea Mrs. Pepperjack made. Eli was getting frustrated at the crossword in front of him, “Sometimes annoying, but still manages to be somewhat adorable and is always incredibly beautiful. What could that be?” he said gnawing on the cap of his pen, “Wait I know this one! Steve!” He writes it in, “Hey look it fits.” This caused Steve to choke while blushing.

“Steve! Are you ok?” Eli asked concerned for his boyfriend. 

Steve coughed a few times. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Still blushing hard. Eli thought he was adorable, and …. Beautiful. He sighed wistfully.

“Why ya blushing so hard Steve?” Eli asked smirking, hopeful that he was the one that initiated this reaction.

Oh, that punk is gonna get it Steve thought loseing all self-control as he grabbed Eli by the collar and pressed his lips to Eli’s. Then promptly pulled back, satisfied with the blush left on the boy's face. 

“What was that for?” Eli asked redder than Steve was moments ago. Why must his boyfriend torment him like that, Eli briefly wondered. 

“Just being annoying, nerd,” Steve replied cheekily. His dopey smile revealing his true motive. 

“I demand round two,” Eli said as he sat on Steve’s lap to kiss him. Letting the kiss continue until Steve pulled back. 

“Let’s forget that crossword of your’s and watch that show you’ve been talking about,” Steve said as he arranged them into prime Netflix binge position, nuzzling his face in Eli’s hair.

“You’re gonna love Voltron, you sorta remind me of Keith, you sound a lot like him,” Eli said as he pulled up the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I will continue to fill this tag myself lol, but this was fun to write so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Also upon learning Steven Yuen voiced Steve, I knew I had to add in that Voltron reference.


End file.
